A Pirate's Story
by Heartlessyouji
Summary: As Alice was going to Heart Castle, she runs into a person that looks similar to Pierce. Who is this person and what's her relation to the Cat and the Mouse?
1. The lost mouse

Voyage One: The lost mouse

"I wonder if Peter's around," Alice said to herself as she walked towards Heart Castle, "I hope not, he gives me such a headache every time I'm around him."

"Aye, that's a real shame, then" a thick female pirate accented voice said, causing Alice to jump slightly, for she never heard the voice before, "I was hoping that blasted rabbit would have a mate by the time me ship gave birth!"

Alice quickly turned on her heel and saw a mouse eared figure that looked similar to Pierce Villiers with the exception that the figure's left eye was covered by bangs and their hat was that of a pirate's. The figure also had what looked like a saber attached to their belt.

"Who are you?" Alice asked after a moment of staring at the strange figure.

"The name's Captain Rose Villiers, King of the Pirates that sail the Wonderland Sea." Rose said with a smile as she swung a brown sack over her shoulder. The sound of metal hitting metal rang from the sack, making Alice most curious as to what was inside. "I'm also the Dormouse of Wonderland, and might I ask, what ye may be?"

"I'm Alice Liddell and an outsider." Alice said politely with a smile on her face.

"An outsider, eh?" Rose said as she took a step towards Alice and sniffed the air. "No wonder you smell funny."

"Thanks…" Alice said as she stared at Rose nervously.

"Say, ye wouldn't happen to do me a tiny whiny favor, would you lace?" Rose asked with a cheeky smile that made Alice think of Boris all of a sudden. "I…sorta forgot where the clock tower is, would you mind leading me there?" Rose continued as she scratched the back of her head nervously.

Alice thought for a moment or two about accepting the offer or just leaving her here and going to the castle instead. But Alice didn't have the conscious to do so to the poor captain.

"Sure, it's this way." Alice said as she began walking back the way she came.

"Thank you, Alice." Rose said cheerfully as she followed behind Alice closely.

"So your last name is "Villiers", right?" Alice asked after a moment of silence.

"Aye, what about it?" Rose asked with a hint of suspicion in her voice as she eyed Alice suspiciously.

"Does that mean you're related to a Pierce Villiers?" Alice asked nervously.

"You know me baby brother? How's the poor lad doing these days? Is that mangy pink feline still brothering the living daylights out of him?" Rose asked as she perked up a little.

"I know him and he's been doing alright with the exception that Boris keeps chasing him and Ace and Vivaldi hate him." Alice said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"What else is new about those two air heads?" Rose said, sounding annoyed, "Those two don't know a cute creature when they see one staring at them in the face."

Alice remained silent to that comment as she and Rose neared the clock tower as a blur of black and white passed by them. This made Alice stop in her tracks and caused Rose to slightly bump into her.

"What's the matter?" Rose asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Thought I saw something," Alice said after a moment of silence between the two.


	2. The Mock Turtle and Dormouse's dispute

Voyage Two: The Mock Turtle and Dormouse's dispute

"You sneaky little yellow belly codfish!" was the first thing that came out of Rose's mouth as she and Alice entered Julius's work place. Inside the room with Julius was a rather handsome looking man with semi-long, messy dark blue hair, wearing a white long sleeve puffy shirt tucked into a pair of black colored pants and a pair of black boots. "Why didn't you tell me that ye were going to deliver the rest to Julius for me? I would've brought you along instead!"

"You were taking a mighty long time with the first load, captain, got tired of waiting around, especially with your memory." The dark blue haired man said rather lazily as he stared at Rose.

"What was that about me memory, First Mate Thompson?" Rose said threateningly as she walked over towards the dark blue hair male, glaring into his water blue colored eyes.

"Your memory's not all that trustworthy when it comes to land, captain." The blue hair man, Thompson, said as he stared Rose in the eye.

"Still does not mean you can go bad mouthing about it, mate." Rose growled as she crossed her arms over her chest, the sack still in her hand.

"Rose, I'd appreciate it if you don't try and kill your first mate there. You've given me enough work to do as it already is." Julius said as he stepped in between the two pirates, causing Rose to take a few steps back from him.

"That reminds me," Rose said as she tossed the brown sack towards Julius, who caught it in time, "that's the rest of them, mate."

"No doubt from your doings, Rose." Julius said as he stared at the sack Rose had tossed to him.

"Why do ye always think it's me who's been doing the damage?" Rose exclaimed trying to look innocent as possible.

Julius looked at her with a face that read "I know you better than that" which made Rose's ears droop a little.

"Alice, let me introduce you to me first mate, Thompson Toru!" Rose quickly said as she turned towards Alice and pushed her towards Thompson who was currently sitting in a chair.

"Hello, nice to meet you." Alice said as she extended a hand towards Thompson.

Thompson stared at her hand as if it were some sort of poisonous thing before bursting into tears. This caused Alice to slightly jump back from him.

"Being a pirate, ye hardly meet folks that are "glad to meet you", so Thompson here gets emotional about that." Rose said as she walked towards Thompson, "He's also the mock turtle role holder for wonderland. So, naturally he cries like a new born babe with every little thing."

She then began to hit Thompson in the back very hard causing him to gasp for air with every hit.

"If that's so, then way are you doing that to him?" Alice exclaimed in shock as she watched poor Thompson turn slightly blue from the lack of air.

"'Tis the only way to make him stop blubbering like an idiot!" Rose said with a final smack on Thompson's back.

As Thompson took in a deep breath of air, Alice noticed that Rose was right that it did seem to make him stop crying.

"Now that that's settled, why don't you lead me and my matte here to the amusement part to see me baby brother?" Rose asked sweetly as Thompson regained his composure despite his tear stained face.

"Um, alright…?" Alice said uncertainly as she was still amazed at how Rose got Thompson to stop crying.

"That's the spirit, lace!" Rose said happily as she swung an arm around Alice and happily led her to the door, "Mr. Toru, you coming?"

"Nice to see you again, Julius." Thompson said as he quickly walked after the two girls out the door.

Julius stared after them for a moment or two before hearing Rose's voice ring through the empty halls of the tower. "Damn it to bloody hell, Thompson! What in Davy Jones's locker did you do this time to start flooding like this?" Rose yelled as Julius walked back to his desk and began working again.

* * *

_I don't have a pirate dictionary, so please forgive me for any misspellings._

_Introducing Thompson Toru, the mock turtle!_


	3. Sisterly Love & a Cat's Death Wish

Voyage Three: Sisterly Love & a Cat's "Death Wish"

"So, Rose, were you and Pierce always brother and sister, even before you got your roles?" Alice asked after a long moment of silence between the three as they drew closer to the amusement park.

"Ay, but the boy was a little bit braver back then than he is now." Rose said matter of fact as she looked around at her surroundings.

"Really?" Alice said with surprise in her voice. She couldn't believe that Pierce was actually braver before he became a role holder.

"Ay, back then he wasn't afraid of his shadow nor afraid of wondering through the woods without looking over his shoulder every few seconds." Rose said with a chuckle in her voice.

"Oh," Alice said, sounding disappointed.

"Hah, I figured that ye would be thinking he was some sort of hero back in the day!" Rose said with a laugh as Alice turned her head towards her and gave her a glare.

"You can't blame me!" Alice protested as she stared straight ahead. "I'm used to coming to his rescue whenever I see him!"

"Ah, I remember the first time we become role holders, Pierce wouldn't stop begging me to work with him for the hatter's till I said yes." Rose said dreamily as she had a dreamy look on her face.

"You used to work for the Hatter's?" Alice exclaimed as she stared wide eyed at Rose.

"Aye, but once me baby brother left them, there was no need for me to stick around." Rose said as she stuck her hands in her pockets and continued walking.

Just then, the sound of leaves being rustled quickly made the trio stop in their tracks.

"I wonder who it could be." Alice thought as Rose slowly backed into her.

"Best to stay between the two of us, lace," Rose whispered as she slowly moved her hands towards her saber while Thompson pulled out a gun, "things could get a wee bit messy."

Alice gulped slightly as the sound slowly grew louder and frantic. Just as Rose was about to pull out her saber, something big and green tackled her to the ground, bringing Alice down with her.

"Ow," moaned Alice as she slowly crawled out from underneath Rose, with help from Thompson.

"I think the captain found her doppelganger." Thompson said as he pulled Alice to her feet.

"Huh?" Alice said as she turned her head to see none other than Pierce lying on top of Rose. "Pierce?"

The mouse eared boy quickly snapped his head up to see Alice standing in front of Thompson, looking at him with a looked of puzzlement.

"Alice~!" Pierce exclaimed as he practically jumped off of Rose, causing her to groan in pain, and warped his arms around Alice's waist. "The scary cat is chasing me again~!"

"Pink, punk looking, has his ears and tail pierced and wears a boa all the time?" Rose asked as she slowly got to her feet and dusted herself off while Pierce's ears perked up.

He slowly turned his head around to see Rose adjusting her hat while Alice gently placed her hand on his head.

"Ro…se?" Pierce slowly said as tears slowly made their way to his eyes.

"Aye?" Rose answered as she put her hands on her hips.

There was a long moment of silence between the four as tears started to fall Pierce's face, causing Rose to stare him with a worried look.

"Sissy~!" Pierce exclaimed as he detached himself from Alice and clung onto Rose, "I missed you so much~!"

"Yes, yes, I missed ye too, baby brother." Rose said as she gently petted Pierce's hair as he cried into her shirt. "Now what's this about a mangy cat chasing you again?"

"B-Boris is going to eat me~!" Pierce mumbled into Rose's shirt as he tightened his grip on her.

"As if that mangy feline has the balls to get past little old me," Rose said as said feline slowly crept up behind her with a knife and fork in hand.

Alice opened her mouth to warn them but Thompson stopped her by putting his hand on her shoulder, causing her to look at him with a puzzled look on her face.

"Best not to underestimate the captain when it comes to these situations." Thompson whispered as he slightly shook his head.

Alice was at first puzzled by this but soon understood when Rose quickly drew her saber and pointed it at Boris's throat.

"Mind telling me what ye were doing just now?" Rose asked as she turned her head towards Boris and glared at him.

"R-rose!" Boris started with a nervous smile as he quickly put his hands behind his back, "Long time no see! How's the sea air been treating you?"

"A lot better than you've been treating me baby brother while in my absence, that's for sure." Rose said as she hardened her glare on him.

Boris gulped as he slowly took a step backwards only to watch Rose's saber turn into a pistol, now aiming at his head.

"Try getting away now, cat." Rose said with a smirk as Pierce slowly lifted his head up to see what was going on.

"Stop it, all of you!" Alice exclaimed as she ran towards the trio, "Boris was only playing around; he would never actually try to hurt Pierce!"

"I know," Rose said with a straight face as she withdrew her pistol, "I was doing the same to him."

"Huh?" Alice said as she had a puzzled look on her face while Rose turned her gun back into a saber and sheathed it.

"Captain has a twisted sense of humor that can actually kill a man without blinking." Thompson said as he stood behind Alice once more.

"Besides, the person that should really deserve the bullet is that Mary person." Rose said as pulled Pierce to his feet. "Or is that for his bloody noise maker from hell?"

* * *

_Little reunion between Pierce and Rose, and Boris and Rose...any suggestions for the fourth chapter?_


End file.
